ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stromboli
Stromboli is the second antagonist battled by Sora in the return visit to Prankster's Paradise. He is a puppeteer and a showman, his primary concern is making money. As such, he is delighted to buy Pinocchio from J. Worthington Foulfellow. He locks Pinocchio in a cage to ensure that his star attraction doesn't return home. Personality When he is first met, Stromboli only appeared to be a man trying to make money through puppets, rather fun but has a bit of a temper. After Pinocchio proves successful he reveals his true colors; brutal, cruel and vicious. When upset he begins to curse in Italian and might not be that intelligent as Foulfellow once said he passed Gideon off as a puppet to make a few bucks. Role in Reconnect An Actor's Life for Me Stromboli is first referred to in the game by J. Worthington Foulfellow, who notices a poster advertising that "that old rascal's back in town". Foulfellow fondly recalls trying to sell Gideon, with strings tied to his arms and feet, to the puppet master (though it's apparent that this ploy didn't work). When the two crooks see Pinocchio on his way to school, the fox realizes that Stromboli would pay handsomely for a moving puppet without strings. They befriend the little wooden boy and, convincing him that the theatre is "the easy road to success", take him to Stromboli's Caravan, singing Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life For Me) as they go, with Jiminy Cricket in pursuit. I've Got No Strings That evening, Stromboli is first seen, announcing his show to a large crowd that has gathered around the caravan. The puppet master advertises Pinocchio as "the only puppet who can sing and dance without the aid of strings". He conducts the band (unseen, below the stage) while Pinocchio and the puppets perform I've Got No Strings. Pinocchio trips and falls, nose first, onto the stage; Stromboli is initially furious at the puppet's clumsiness and even threatends him in the middle of the show, but lets him continue after realizing that the audience is delighted. After the completion of the show, Stromboli walks onto the stage and accepts both the audience's applause and their money. Stromboli's True Nature Later that night, Stromboli is counting the day's substantial earnings while enjoying a meal of link sausage. He gives Pinocchio a worthless metal ring for his efforts, but, when the puppet tries to return to Gepetto's Workshop, Stromboli locks him in a cage. The puppet master enthuses that they will tour the great capitals of the world, and that Pinocchio will make him lots of money. When the puppet is too old to perform, Stromboli will use him for firewood. Laughing, he leaves Pinocchio alone with the lifeless puppets in the carriage, and the wooden boy hears the caravan start to move. Jiminy comes to Pinocchio's aid but is unable to free him; it is the Blue Fairy, giving him a second chance, who opens the cage, allowing the puppet and his conscience to escape. Stromboli is not seen again in the film (though it can perhaps be assumed that he reacted to Pinocchio's absence in a typical emotional outburst). Return from Sleep The events above took place before Stomboli's world of Prankster's Paradise was consumed by darkness. When his world was freed due to the Key of Sleep being opened, Stromboli was among those who returned to the Realm of Light with his world. Upon his return, Stromboli was foud by Maleficent, who offered him a chance to join her Villains Vale alliance in exchange for finally capturing Pinocchio and making his entire world his theater to perform in. Stromboli agrees, and is given control over the Heartless to aid him. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Enemies Category:House of Mouse characters